The Tears That Fall
by 27lablover
Summary: There wasn't much he could remember. It was a blur, really. He was on the way to Haru's house, driving carefully as always. Then there was a bright light, the sound of screeching tires, and then... darkness. He woke up to darkness too- that and pain, so much pain… He thought he heard his parents' frantic voices. All he could manage to say was one name. "Haru."


It took Haru several times reading the paragraph to realize he hadn't understood a word of it.

Sighing in frustration, he closed the textbook and leaned back in his chair. He checked his watch and frowned slightly- Makoto had said he'd be there over a half an hour ago. And he was rarely ever late.

Trying to remain patient, Haru began tapping his pencil on the table nervously after another 20 minutes went by. _Where was he?_

He considered the idea of texting him, but he knew Makoto was probably driving, so he thought about texting Nagisa or Rei instead.

With another sigh, he walked to his room, where he kept his phone. When he entered the room, however, he found that his phone was already ringing.

The ringing was soft. If he hadn't been in his room, he would've never heard it. But who was calling? Most people knew that Haru hardly ever used his cell.

He frowned a bit and walked over to it. The phone number was one he didn't recognize. Cautiously, he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Haruka Nanase?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"This is the Iwatobi Hospital. I'm afraid there's been an accident."

* * *

 _There wasn't much he could remember. It was a blur, really._

 _He was on the way to Haru's house, driving carefully as always. Then there was a bright light, the sound of screeching tires, and then... darkness._

 _He woke up to darkness, too- that and pain, so much pain…_

 _He thought he heard his parents' frantic voices._

 _All he could manage to say was one name._

" _Haru."_

* * *

Trying to keep his composure, Haru walked into the hospital lobby and went to the front desk.

"I'm Haruka Nanase. I'm here to see Makoto Tachibana," he said. He noticed his hands shaking as the woman at the desk checked a list.

"Room 4B," she told him. Haru nodded and started to walk away.

"Dear," she called out. He stopped and turned slightly. Her face was sympathetic. "I'm sorry."

Haru didn't want to think about what she meant and walked away quickly, his whole body, his whole world trembling.

He stared at the closed door of room 4B, his heart pounding in his ears.

"You're Haruka Nanase?" a voice asked from behind. Haru turned to see a man in a white coat- a doctor. He gave a quick nod.

The doctor's face was grave. "Mr. Tachibana was hit by a driver-presumably drunk- while driving himself. We have done all we can to help him. However, there is too much internal bleeding in his head. I'm afraid he doesn't have that long."

Haru didn't speak. He couldn't speak.

"Go on in, son," the doctor said. "He's called for you."

Opening the door was difficult, as his hands were shaking so hard. When he managed to finally turn the knob and swing the door open, he was frozen in place by the scene.

Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana sat on two chairs on one side of the hospital bed. Mr. Tachibana's arm was across his wife's shoulder, which was shaking with silent sobs.

On the opposite side of the room were several large machines that were all connected with the sight most difficult to look at of all.

Makoto's face was hardly recognizable underneath all of the bandages. The skin that showed was pale, bruised, and had several cuts on it.

Once again, Haru couldn't speak.

"Haru!" Mrs. Tachibana cried when she saw him. She lept up, pulling him into a tight hug. "Thank goodness you're here."

Tears were streaming down her face. He husband got up, too. His face was the most devastated he'd ever seen it. "He's been asking for you, Haru," he said.

Haru nodded, and slowly walked over to the side of the hospital bed.

"Makoto," was all he could say.

Makoto stirred. His eyes fluttered open. "H-Haru? Can't… can't see."

"The accident affected his vision," a nearby nurse informed him.

Makoto held out a shaking hand, lightly bandaged. Haru took ahold of it.

"I'm here, Makoto."

Makoto's broken face formed a small smile. "I'm… I'm glad." But his smile quickly turned into grimace of pain. "It-It hurts."

Haru had gone through a lot of hard things in his life, but this- this was the hardest. Seeing his best friend in so much pain.

"I know," he replied.

Tears quietly slipped down his face and landed on Makoto's cheek. "H-Hey," Makoto said. "Don't… Don't cry. Please."

Haru gripped Makoto's hand tighter. "Don't-Don't tell me what to do, Makoto."

The brunette chuckled lightly.

"This is my fault," Haru choked out. "I'm sorry."

"It-It's not your fault, Haru," he replied. "These things just happen."

"Y-You idiot!" Haru cried. "How are you not upset that you're going to die?!"

Again, Makoto chuckled a bit. "Don't get me wrong, Haru. I-I am. I want to spend more time with everyone. But… But this is the way it's going to be."

There was a short silence. Despite his best friend's request, tears were still streaming from Haru's eyes.

"I-I'm glad though," Makoto said.

"What?"

"That I got to swim with you… and Nagisa and Rei and Rin. My friends…"

"Makoto…"

"I'm happy I got to know you. So happy…"

"Makoto!"

The heart monitor was getting softer and softer, the beeps more irregular.

"Tell… Tell everyone I love them…"

"Makoto! Don't go! _Makoto!_ "

"Take care of them…"

His eyes fluttered shut.

"Haru-chan…"

The machine flatlined and Makoto's hand went limp in his own.

* * *

Haru felt like he was underwater.

Usually this was a pleasant sensation, but now he felt as though he was drowning. That terrible people were dragging him down under the water, away from Makoto, his best friend.

A gentle hand on his shoulder shook him out of his daze. He was in the hospital lobby, sitting down in a chair. He looked up to see Mrs. Tachibana.

"Go home, Haru," she said softly. "Get some rest."

Haru knew he wouldn't be able to get any rest for a while but he nodded all the same. Her hand went to cup his face gently and then brush some hair from his eyes. She gazed at him sadly then walked away.

Haru stared at the white tiles of the floor. It wasn't real. It couldn't be real. Tomorrow, Haru would walk outside to find Makoto waiting for him like always, with a soft smile gracing his face.

Tears fell from his eyes once more as he imagined all the things they could do tomorrow.

This time a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Haru-chan!"

Haru's heartbeat suddenly raced. _No…_

"Haruka-senpai!" another voice called.

He turned to see Nagisa and Rei standing just inside the doorway. Nagisa sprinted towards him, Rei following close behind, and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Haru-chan!" he cried. "We heard Makoto was in an accident! How is he doing? Is he okay? Can we see him?"

 _They don't know._

When Haru didn't answer, Nagisa pulled back, trembling.

"Wh-What's wrong?"

Haru still didn't speak. He couldn't tell them. He couldn't…

"Haruka-senpai," Rei asked tensely. "What's happened?"

Haru felt more tears start to fall and he bowed his head to try to hide them.

"Rei," he choked. "Nagisa. I-I..."

His throat closed up as a sob racked his body.

They stared at him as the truth set in. The reason why Haru couldn't speak…

"Y-You don't mean…" Nagisa began, tears beginning to form in his eyes too.

"Makoto-senpai…" Rei gasped. "He.. He can't be-"

" _HE IS!_ " Haru cried suddenly. "He's _dead_! Makoto is _dead_ and I couldn't help him!"

"N-No…That's not true…"

Haru couldn't take any more of this. He pushed past his two shocked friends and ran.

He heard his name cried several times, but he didn't look back. He kept running- out of the hospital, across the roads, and into the night.

He found himself at the ocean, where the sand met the water.

How easy it would be to drown now, for real this time. He could just swim out and let the water fill his lungs, let the strong waves carry his body away, never to be seen again. He could escape this horrible reality.

But Makoto's final words rung in his ears. _Take care of them… Haru-chan…_

Haru-chan… Why did Haru always tell Makoto to drop the "chan"? It seemed so stupid now- a way he had wronged his best friend.

With a sigh, he sat down in the sand and watched the waves. As hard as he tried, he couldn't clear the thoughts of Makoto from his head- his smile, his gentleness. his kindness towards everyone.

He remembered how Makoto had always been there for him. But now…

It was hard to keep the tears from coming, so Haru gave up on trying. He let them flow down his face… freely.

He would fulfill Makoto's last request- he would take care of everyone. But right now, he would grieve. Grieve for his best friend, probably the person he cared the most about in the world, who had been taken so suddenly from him.

He felt the waves rise up and engulf his feet. It felt almost like the water was comforting him.

 _That's so like you, Haru._

* * *

 **Omfg why did I write this? I am so sorry. Oh jeez. I'm crying like a little bitch right now. Oh man.**

 **Okay, okay… I have to get it together now.**

 **Anyway, this is my first Free! fanfiction so sorry for any OOCness (especially with Haru, because I find him difficult to understand sometimes, therefore making it slightly hard to write him). I don't know why I wrote such a sad fanfiction, but I had the feels so I needed to.**

 **What did you think? Good? Bad? Terrible? Please leave a review and let me know!**

 **I just want to say something now, because I think it's very it's very important:** _ **DON'T DRUNK DRIVE.**_ **Even if you think you aren't** _ **that**_ **drunk, just don't do it. Besides hurting yourself, you can hurt others around you and their friends and family. I have lost several people I loved very much due to this issue. So, basically, just get your shit together and don't do it! It's not that difficult of a concept! Everyday in America, an average of** _ **28 people**_ **die** **due to drunk driving. Think of the people they leave behind- wives, husbands, children, parents, siblings, friends, co-workers, partners. Think of the grief, the** _ **devastation**_ **that will be caused. Think of the pain. Don't drunk drive.**

 **~27lablover**


End file.
